


Alone Together

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parksborn Week 2020, Road Trips, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter and Harry go on a road trip.~Alone Together by Fall Out Boy/one bed/road trip
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044294
Kudos: 12
Collections: Parksborn Week 2020





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberSleuthCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/gifts).



_ I don't know where you're going, / But do you got room for one more troubled soul _

Peter had suggested the road trip. Well rather Peter told Harry he was going on a road trip and Harry had asked if he could join him. The two decided that the trip would help them forget about everything going on and that they could get away before college and life began. 

_ I don't know where I'm going, / But I don't think I'm coming home _

Harry was planning on leaving home now that he graduated. Stripping the Osborn name from his name and taking on his mother. Norman would be better off without the disappointment of a son who couldn’t live up to his expectations. He just needed to get away from Norman and he knew that he could make it on the money given to him now that he was eighteen. The money was because his mother died young. Because he was gone and to know it was all Norman’s fault.

_ And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead / This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end  _

Peter hugged May as he promised to check in with her as he made sure everything was in the car before getting in as Harry told him he would drive first. He wanted away from this city. Away from this state and he was only hoping they could fix everything and start again on better grounds. 

_ Let's be alone together / We could stay young forever _

They drove for a few days. Stopping at cheap motels with two beds. Peter was watching Harry and seeing how troubled he was but there was nothing that Peter could do now. Harry was safer now with Peter. They could stay together and be young and free for once in their lives. Something that the world had taken away from them all so long ago. It was a slow realization for both of them that they like the other boy. They realized it through the roadtrip. It was weird to know that they loved each other and that they would never have a chance. How could the other one love them back?

_ My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken / Do you wanna feel beautiful, do you wanna, yeah _

Harry wondered if he could be loved after his father broke him over and over. He couldn’t understand why anyone would love him, especially Peter who deserved the world. Peter was like an angel who was too good for the world and the world just kept coming back for him and tearing him down. Harry didn’t like how the world took hold of Peter and took and took from him every single day. Peter on the other hand saw Harry as a broken angel who had been harmed too many times. He knew Norman did something to hurt his son and that Harry still lived with the words his father said even if he pretended he was fine, Harry was not fine. The world had taken his mother and gave him a father who never would care for the boy. Someone who was too focused on their work to realize that the best thing was right there next to them and that he had a intelligent and loving son.

_ I'm outside the door, invite me in / So we can go back and play pretend _

They kept pretending that they didn’t have feelings but anyone could see it. Maybe that's why when they got the motel room with one bed, they both had to figure out what to do about their feelings for the other because they couldn’t pretend forever but maybe they could pretend it was okay for one night.They could say they were just friends and only had platonic feelings for each other but at the end of the night they both knew they wanted more then just being friends. 

_ Let's be alone together / We could stay young forever _

Peter had tried to insist and take the floor but Harry wouldn’t have it so they ended up on the bed together and stared at each other as they debated on what to talk about without revealing their feelings for each other in the process. They both listen to the quietness as Peter tries to think of something, anything. Harry was the first to realize it as he watched the way Peter looked at him. It was the way he looked at Peter. He should have asked but he leaned in and kissed Peter and then Peter was surprised but before Harry could move away Peter was kissing him back and Harry figured he was right. He loved Peter as much as Peter loved him. The two were in a way made for each other. Destined souls coming together after everything. The two laid that night in each other’s arms as they realized that they were both in love with the other. The two held on tight as if tomorrow would change and they would wake up alone instead of together in the other’s arms. 

_ We could stay young forever / Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs _

Harry woke in Peter’s arms, knowing that last night hadn’t been a dream. Now he just wanted to scream out his love for the other boy. He wanted him to know how much he loved Peter. How much he wanted to put a ring on the other boy’s finger and call him his own. Peter slowly worked and smiled as he moved as close as he could to Harry. Harry loved how Peter’s head was on his chest and how Peter stayed close as he let Harry hold him. He let Harry have control as Peter knew that Harry never had control growing up. He only had what his father would let him have and it wasn’t what was good for Harry. Peter smiled as he told Harry morning before kissing the other boy’s cheek. Morning kisses followed for the two as they spent the time alone just the two of them. Knowing that they would be alone for a few more days as they traveled on their road trip made them smile. As long as they were together though they weren’t alone because they had the other one with them.Something that Harry realized as he held onto Peter as they slept and that Peter realized as they got into the car and saw his best friend and boyfriend right beside him. The same boyfriend who told him that he wouldn’t leave him no matter what. As they drove on, the two smiled as they headed into the sunlight and left their troubles behind as they focused on one another and no one else. 


End file.
